Exillium/Applications/I/Zofia Schramm
---- Basic Facts ---- List what your character would do under the Arch of Dividing. She'd willingly let herself hang if she could, but since all eyes are on her... she'd just dangle there, while quietly attempting to free herself without batting an eyelash. There was no need for anything dramatic, and no need for confused and chaotic displays. To someone not already acquainted with Zofia, they'd think she's used to this kind of thing... it's not actually true but no one needs to know. Once she's free, she glides slowly to survive impact, and walks away like nothing ever happened. ---- List any background information about the past of your character. This should be at least one paragraph long. Zofia was of no one's concern. Not even of her own. She doesn't remember things well. All she knows is that she ended up where she did... on another's lies. Zofia used to have a family. Someone to watch for her. But it's all gone now. And that's okay with her. Perhaps it was meant to be this way because so much had gone wrong in her small life so far. If asked about her past, she'd describe it this way; fun... while it lasted. Sometimes she hallucinates, thinking of things that had happened to her... but she blows it all off. Little does she actually know, it's all there for a reason. You see, Zofia was an oddity from day one. She struggled remembering things as young girl, and had to keep a memory log to prevent something far worse. Her younger sister, who was far more fortunate than Zofia was, didn't have this. According to some specialist, it was something that had happened very rarely in Zofia's family. It wasn't a malicious sign, no, but still alarming enough to cause some family drama. Zofia doesn't remember it particularly well, but her parents used to question whether Zofia was a capable child. The simple answer was no, not at all. Out of concern, relatives of Zofia's saw to it that her talents were triggered early; if she kept forgetting, how will she survive after all? With that in mind, memories and stories were planted in her head to keep her sane at night. But it wouldn't be enough. Not even when Zofia started going to Foxfire. Her mentors were frequently concerned, as she rarely did homework, because she forgets about it so often. It was the random paradox of memory that saves her every now and then. She had a few friends and well... they were something. Until they weren't. She vaguely recalls the happening every so often. She went over to a friend's house for a sleepover. The next morning... there was signs of a fire. Zofia was framed for burning private property... and she couldn't even remember the incident to prove her innocence. She was exiled for this very reason, and it haunts her mind as a result. She often presumed that is the reason why she hears voices in her head... but she can never tell if they're on her side or not. ---- Character Approval (not to be filled out by creator of the form) Category:Approved Category:AEA/I